Zutara 100 Challenge
by jennibare
Summary: Again I am late with this, but there is a zutara 100 challenge prompts on LJ and I wanted to do it. 100 sentences about the couple. So far this is 1-25. T for innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**LJ Zutara 100 challenge. One sentence prompts of no particular order other than what comes to my head for each prompt. Predominately Zuko's perspective because darn it I like writing him. This was definitely a challenge since I am wordy.**

**Gah! I am so late in this party it's sad.  
**

**Rating: T for innuendo**

**

* * *

**

**1-25**

**001. Beginnings**

To say they didn't get along was an understatement; a most tumultuous beginning for two individuals.

**002. Ends**

He followed them to the ends of the earth to try and capture the Avatar, instead he captured more than that.

**003. Poverty**

He grew up having every material luxury at his disposal, despite living in emotional poverty.

**004. Wealth**

She grew up having very little materially, but with the love of her family and tribe she was the wealthiest girl on the planet.

**005. Two of a Kind**

She laid down her cards hoping she might win this hand with a two of a kind, instead she loses her breast bindings to his full house.

**006. Past**

The concept that they were enemies were so ingrained that it was hard to get past that.

**007. Present**

He was always weary of giving gifts after being shunned on a beach but Katara joyfully received the present without hesitation with the sincerest hug he had ever received.

**008. Future**

The powerful bender she married wasn't quite who she initially thought it would be, but the future isn't set in stone.

**009. First**

She was the first outsider to take the crown and the first to be targeted by the rebels.

**010. Last**

Their fourth child, the boy, came the quickest and as they cleaned Katara up, she announced this would be the last.

**011. Honor**

He felt no honor in capturing her, but damn if she didn't look sexy tied to that tree.

**012. Tears**

Sitting beside her he feels the happy tears flow as he takes in the view of the bundle in her arms.

**013. Laughter**

No matter how awful the day, whenever he heard her laughter everything would melt away and he would be happy.

**014. Hope**

He ran her hand over her stomach, "I hope it's a boy."

**015. Fear**

She never showed fear, never once to him in all their battles and conversations, so when she approached him with that look on her face he knew something was definitely wrong.

**016. Love**

The two little girls race up to him crying happily for their father and embrace him tightly their mother following suit soon after; he loves these women.

**017. Lust**

Seeing him move as he practiced his bending stirred something within her, realizing that she couldn't wait to see him move like that later.

**018. Truth**

The drink makes the truth come out and both are caught in its liquidy hot offense as hands explore and lips show what needed to be said.

**019. Lies**

"I don't love you," she murmurs against his lips trying to escape his firm grasp, "Leave me alone."

**020. Clean**

No one else in the group offers and he is appalled so he takes the inititive and helps her clean up after dinner getting a smile he's never seen before but has decided he loves.

**021. Dirty**

"You missed a spot," she claims as she runs the cloth across his chest.

**022. Hands**

She fingers the tiny clay impression of his hand taken so long ago and she wonders if this is the only evidence he had a childhood at all.

**023. Hair**

She loves his long, silky black hair weaved through her fingers, the goatee that tickles her lips whenever he kisses her, the hairs on his chest that she caresses as they lay in bed, and especially the ones that led from his stomach to the place that brings such pleasure.

**024. Eyes**

She eyes the morsels left in his bowl and he silently offers it to her knowing they are all hungry, he would rather go without than have her look like that.

**025. Skin**

In her family's home, the sight of all the animal skins cautions him to be good and proper, despite his desire to be otherwise with her, so that his skin doesn't join the collection because they both know they can be animals.

* * *

**Love to hear what folks think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm never going to finish this thing so here's the rest of what I came up with. Enjoy!**

**026. Blood**

Faithfully visiting his sister once a week locked in her mental and physical prison, he tries to talk and heal, trying to show that blood runs thicker than water; she disagrees since he loves the waterbender more than her.

**027. Mask**

The blue mask hides his face and the white gauze and red paint hides hers, neither masks the desire flowing between them.

**028. Naked**

For being a normally modest person, a naked waterbender splashes in the waves of the ocean baring her body and her soul to the world and Zuko can't help but join if only to feel a bit of the same freedom.

**029. Clothing**

Reds mix with blues strewn carelessly on the floor leaving a trail of clothing to the bed.

**030. Spirits**

She's cries out to the spirits as she watches him take his last breath; she's not ready for him to leave her.

**031. Jewelry**

He watches her nurse as the child fingers the charm that rests around her neck much as he rubbed the piece of jewelry when it was in his possession.

**034. Attack**

"It's not a sneak attack if you yell it," Zuko chides just before

**038. Obsession**

He can't leave her alone, he has to smell her, taste her, feel her, be one with her; luckily she feels the same obsession about him.

**040. Reveal**

Slowly, the layers of her robes peal back as she reveals inch by glorious inch her mocha skin to him and, as much as he is enjoying the scene, it is taking far too long.

**042. Blanket**

The little boy sits in his lap, the blue blanket his mother knitted for him tucked under his chin, as they sleep peacefully by the pond.

**051. Family**

Both of theirs had been broken before they met, but together they blend and create a family of their own.

**052. Parents**

Iroh is the closest to a father he has ever had, and the news thrills him to no end that they will be parents.

**053. Siblings**

Sokka punches him in the face when they announce that the two men will be brothers then pulls him in for a hug because that's what he does best.

**056. Teammates**

Watching the Fire Ferrets, especially that firebender and the Avatar, reminds them so much of themselves at that age.

**057. Strangers**

It's probably not a good thing when complete strangers congratulate the "happy couple"; they're "just friends" after all.

**058. Time**

It may be an illusion to those airbenders, but it sure is a realty for a waterbender and he damn well ought to be there when he said he would.

**060. Guilt**

Like father, like son, such horrible liars- she knows they took the last confections she baked.

**061. Birth**

Recovery is the worst but he feels reborn thanks to Katara's quick hands from the lightening.

**063. Sound**

They wait for the sounds of footsteps to fade before they return to business.

**064. Smell**

Taking a deep whiff of the contents of the pot, she announces that he is forbidden from cooking ever again.

**067. Sight**

She always wondered if he could see from that side and as he meets her attack she learns, in fact, he can.

**071. Home**

Home had been so obscure for them over the years having to constantly travel

**072. Forgiveness**

It was that look in his eyes that undid her and she couldn't help but forgive.

**077. Children**

They were only children caught in the horrors of war and death and they swore theirs would not feel that same.

**086. Weakness**

Ducking his head to kiss just beneath her ear, he knows her weakness.

**088. Cowardice**

It had been years since he felt like this so why did he feel like coward when the first contractions began?

**096. Memories**

She hates this disease; he's forgotten everything and there's nothing she can do about it.

**099. Clouds**

With Aang, like their elements, it was clouds and rain, delicate and soothing, and it was nice.

**100. Thunder / Lightning**

with Zuko, like their elements, it was thunder and lightning, powerful and electrifying and she wanted more.


End file.
